Pleasure in Motion
by DrkPrincess08
Summary: This was written as an apology for someone who means a lot to me.


She moved closer to him. His heat had enraptured her. She wanted, no, needed him. She needed his body against her, she needed to be his. She couldn't explain her need for this man but she needed him. He looked at her, the way she had made it a point to stay near him the entire night was finally sinking in. The girl was wasn't especially beautiful but she wasn't ugly, she was rather ordinary. Her body language though, she was wearing a rather revealing mini skirt and a very low cut t-shirt in which the mid-drift had been torn from. She had teased him all night with the subtle movements of her body. At one point they had been pressed together, her ass grinding against his groin. She had been driving him mad all night and now he had to decide to tell her to leave or take her with him. He took her by the hand and led her to his car. As they drove away from the club she reached across the gap between them and undid the button on his pants. He looked at her briefly before returning his attention to the road ahead. The sexual tension between them was palpable. She freed his confined member and slowly, meticulously began running her hand along his shaft. His body tensed as she firmly gripped him. She smiled as she started working her hand up and down his shaft faster and faster. As he neared his climax she released her seatbelt and leaned across the space between them. He asked her what she was doing and her only reply was a grin before burying her head in his lap. He moaned as she took him into her mouth. She started to bob her head up and down and before he caused an accident he pulled off the main road onto a little used dirt road. He put the car in park and tangled his fingers in her hair as he threw his head back against the seat. Involuntarily his whole body convulsed as he came deep in her throat. He sat there panting as she righted herself in her seat. She smiled at him and softly touched his cheek. He looked at her completely sated for the moment and yet he knew the night was only going to get better. He leaned over and kissed the amazing girl that was now sitting next to him. He began driving once again, holding her hand as he drove to prevent any further… distractions. Upon arriving at his house she was feeling frisky once again and pressed herself against him while he was trying to unlock the front door. She started pressing playful kisses against his neck sending shivers down his spine until he had the door open. Once inside he threw his keys and grabbed the little harlot by the waist. He kissed her with a reckless abandon. Her arms went around his neck as he lifted her off the ground and carried her up the stairs. He threw her onto the bed and hastily divulged himself of his clothing. She giggled as she slowly pulled her tiny scrap of a shirt over her head and he pounced on her naked breasts. As he was sucking on her perfect nipples his hand traveled south. He pulled away in shock as he realized that she hadn't been wearing any panties all night. She grinned and kissed him, urging him on. She wanted him inside her she wanted the physical contact. He slipped his finger inside her already wet slit, she moaned into their heated kiss. He pushed her backward onto the bed and hiked her skirt up around her waist. He gripped her hips as he placed himself just outside of her hot, waiting sex. She looked up into his eyes and softly murmured "fuck me." With that he entered her swiftly. As he thrust into her tight, little pussy he tried to stop his climax for as long as possible. Her hips bucked up to meet his as her body began the descent into a mindless abyss of joy. Her entire body shook as her climax washed over her. As she screamed in pure ecstasy he reached his climax and thrust deep into her one final time before collapsing on top of her. He breathed the soft scent of her hair and slowly regained the strength to move. When he finally rolled off of her she kissed him softly and cuddled up close to his body. Within seconds they were both sleeping, replenishing for another go in a few hours.


End file.
